wywshakespearefandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany Gerke
Brittany Gerke (born 30 January, 1990) is an actress, director, and costumer for the What You Will Shakespeare Company. 'Early Life' Brittany Gerke was born to Lori and Don Gerke on January 30, 1990 in Columbia, Missouri. She was a fair-headed youth, so much so that many thought her to be albino upon first acquaintance. With her fair hair, though, came fair spirits and it was not long before Brittany could use her golden voice to cajole barnyard animals into doing her household tasks. Her time in Columbius had to come to an end, however, and after six short months of barely existing (and in fact, probably not being a sentient being) Brittany found herself in Boonsville, Ohio. Boondale was a friendly place, though the Virginia air was so coal-soaked that it was difficult for a developing child to breathe properly, which is probably the cause of Brittany's icy complexion and frequen migranes. Brittany left Boonotopia for Sedalia (which is also apparently in Missouri) when she was six years old. There, she fed oats to horses and slaughtered the family pigs when they grew ripe enough. She lived there until the tender age of 11, at which point this dumpling returned to Boonville, where she had left her first love. In spite of the passage of time, Brittany's return created new sparks, and she met the love of her life, Wyatt Hodges, at pokemon league. They dated for 5 months. After living in New York for four months, she returned to Columbia for one month, and then moved to O'Fallon, Illinois (also known as St. Louis, the bad side) where she met such company legends as Byron Keller and Emily Murdoch. Through this topsy turvy nomadic lifestyle, Brittany managed to maintain excellent grades and graduated with honors, before going to the famous Georgetown University. She worked there in the costume department, before realising that she hated it and transferring to the (much better) University of Illinois, where she is currently a student. Career While at Georgetown, Brittany worked on several plays, none of which are really worth mentioning. Brittany joined the What You Will Shakespeare Company in 2010, when she acted the part of Horatio in the company's second production of Hamlet. A busy history major working on myriads of papers, Gerke then took a sabbatical from the company until the first Charity Show, when she assistant directed (under Liana Alcantara) A Midsummer Night's Dream (2011). Fighting a losing battle with a series of violent and deadly migranes, Brittany was then forced to limit her involvement to acting in only one show in Spring of 2011, the company's second production of As You Like It, playing the part of Celia. That semester, Brittany became very active in What You Will's costuming department, making several dresses for the show The Country Wife (at the cost of most of her sanity and all of her spring break). In Fall of 2011, Brittany assistant directed with Liana Alcantara yet again this time working on the incredibly succeessful play Othello. Brittany found that she was very good at directing and formed plans to one day direct her own show. She started by volunteering to direct Comedy of Errors as the 30 minute play to be featured in the 2012 Charity show and is currently planning for the show that she will direct later in 2012, Merchant of Venice. Personal Life In her free time, Brittany likes to play videogames, especially Final Fantasy, Uncharted, and... well, anything by Bioware. recently married Alistair from the game Dragon Age: Origins. Brittany is also very passionate about reading and is steadily working her way through the A Song of Ice and Fire books, loving every minute of it. Gerke is very dedicated to costuming, in or out of the theatre. She is currently planning several cosplays, which can be seen on her cosplay.com profile (see External Links). Involvement *''Hamlet'' (2010) - Horatio *''In Between Dreams'' (2011) - Assistant Director *''As You Like It (2011) - Celia *The Country Wife'' (2011) - Costumer *''Othello (2011) - Assistant Director *[[By Any Other Name (Spring 2012)|''By Any Other Name (2012)]] - Director *''Merchant of Venice'' (2012) - Director External Links *Brittany's Facebook *Brittany's Cosplay.com Profile *Brittany's Tumblr *Brittany's Blogspot